


Prima regola

by PiccolaPker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Rule, Lies, Melancholy, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Prima regola: il Dottore mente.L'avevi forse scordato, Rose, nel tuo mondo felice e di fiaba?
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler





	Prima regola

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 03/09/2014

**Prima regola**

_Rimarrò con te, Rose, vedrai... invecchieremo insieme..._

La donna rimase lì, immobile. Un groppo le serrava la gola, ma non proprio non riusciva a versare neanche una lacrima. Le aveva finite. O, forse, non ci aveva mai creduto del tutto. Forse inconsciamente aveva ricordato quella frase. _La prima regola del Dottore._

Non gli era bastato diventare umano per smettere di fare l’eroe. Si era buttato sotto una macchina per salvare un bambino. Un bambino come quello che aspettava, come l’ultima cosa che le aveva lasciato. Insieme a una scritta su un loculo.

_Mi hai mentito per l’ultima volta._


End file.
